parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Outback Story
MICHAELOVER's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Buzz Lightyear - Wart (The Sword of the Stone) *Mr. Potato Head - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Slinky Dog - Kuzco as Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rex - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hamm - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Bo Peep - Penny (The Rescuers) *Sarge - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sarge's Soliders - Gargoyles (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Andy - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Mrs. Davis - Mulan (Mulan) *Baby Molly - Boo (Monsters Inc) *RC - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Lenny - Donald Duck (Disney) *Mr. Shark - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Snake - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Robot - Goofy (Disney) *Etch - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mr. Spell - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rocky Gibraltar - Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Troll Dolls - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Sid Phillips - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Scud - Scar (The Lion King) *Combat Carl - The Genie (Aladdin) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Oliver and Company Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Hannah Phillips - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Janie - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Pterodactyl - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Baby Face - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Legs - Sailor Moon *Hand-in-the-Box - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Roller Bob - Marty (Madagascar) *Frog - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jingle Joe - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Ducky - Bambi (Bambi) *Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Walking Car - Hercules (Hercules) *Burned Rag Doll - Abu (Aladdin) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Danny and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Sally Doll - Rosie (A Bug's Life) Scenes *Outback Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Outback Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Outback Story part 3 - "A Guy Like You" *Outback Story part 4 - Wart the Space Ranger *Outback Story part 5 - "Strange Things" *Outback Story part 6 - Cody and Wart Fight/Sid (Captain Hook) *Outback Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (David) Pick? *Outback Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Outback Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Outback Story part 10 - Wart Meet the Oliver and Company Characters *Outback Story part 11 - At Sid's (Captain Hook's) House *Outback Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Captain Hook) *Outback Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Outback Story part 14 - Wart's Body Bandage *Outback Story part 15 - Sid's (Captain Hook's) Window to Andy's (David's) Window *Outback Story part 16 - The Big One *Outback Story part 17 - Wart I Can't Do This Without You' *Outback Story part 18 - Cody Ask For Help *Outback Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Outback Story part 20 - A Chase *Outback Story part 21 - Rocket Power *Outback Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (David's) House *Outback Story part 23 - End Credits Category:MICHAELOVER Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies